


Hak x Female Reader

by Slowwind



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowwind/pseuds/Slowwind
Summary: I wasn't gonna post this and I admit I could've written more but I didn't,  so enjoy this.
Relationships: Son Hak/Reader
Kudos: 117





	Hak x Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna post this and I admit I could've written more but I didn't, so enjoy this.

You were shivering in your sleep, despite being told to go lie down with princess Yona in her tent. You simply didn't find comfort lying next to the princess, You were one of her bodyguards afterall. So you slept outside the tent with the males. All except for Yoon who was exceptional. He being the sassy male he is, often got his way and was allowed into her tent.

You didn't want different treatment for being female. You were still one of the many to protect her so you wish to be outside her tent. Keen sense of hearing came alot easier for you when outside where you could hear the leaves crumbling under someones feet or the light sound of breathing. 

When you could sense their presence, it felt alot easier when one with nature. But as of now , you couldn't focus on anything but the cold chilling your bones. You'd never wished for a blanket so much in your life. You couldn't comprehend how any of the males were snoring like babies, some not even laying under the fire like you.

Even with this fire blazing , you still felt so cold and found yourself wondering if you should've accepted the offer to stay in the princesses tent.

" Quit squirming I can't sleep like this." A drowsy voice murmured and nearly scared you out of your skin. Your eyes darted behind you with the turn of your head and there you found hak motionless behind you. You could tell you'd woken him and felt a little bad but instead of apologizing like you thought would only be right, you complained.

" Its cold."

" Oh you don't say ? " Hak eyes slowly opened as he cut them at you. Watching you stare right back at him with those beautiful eyes of yours. The sarcasm in his tone was evident but you were far beyond exhausted to even bicker at him about being smart mouthed.

" I didn't mean to wake you-" Your words are cut short when you gasp. Face now resting against Hak's warm chest as he wraps his arms around your lower back bringing you into his personal space. 

" Sleep. Stop squirming. " Hak spoke tiredly, wondering why you hadn't just accepted the invitation from the princess. It was most definitely too cold out here for a woman to be sleeping carelessly out in. You sighed enjoying the new warmth you found all over. Your back warming from the fire continuously burning behind your back and of course, the warmth spreading from Hak's body.

" Thank you " you hummed before jumping at the unexpected voice.

" You didn't give me a hug when I was cold, how cruel of you." Jaeha joked tiredly, You and Hak must've woken him up too. Maybe you weren't speaking as low as you thought. It was the middle of the night. You didn't want to cause problems. 

" No one wants to hug your ugly ass." Hak murmured glaring at Jaeha with disgust. His best friend was one hell of an idiot, with the shits already even before dawn.

" Me? Ugly ? Jaeha and ugly doesn't go in the same sentence." Jaeha scoffed while you giggled at how ridiculous he was sometimes. 

" You just want to cuddle up to Mrs lady over there, Who looks like a princess herself.... I could keep you warm yah know ?" He directed his gaze towards you as you blush. Hands curling into Hak's chest slightly before you turn your head away. You felt warm right where you were and if you moved an inch the discomfort of the cold would hit your skin in an instant.

" Rejection. She just knows you were going to perv on her." Hak grins teasing his friend who began pouting and rolled over leaving his back to the both of you.

" I would never !" 

" sure, you would 'never'" 

__

You fell asleep sometime between their conversation and now that you awoke you didn't remember even closing your eyes. Lying there for a minute you wonder what time it is since it is still quite dark, but you could see the tiniest bit of orange tainting the dark sky at the farthest end. 

No sun light has reached the ground , at least not yet, so it was safe to assume it was maybe five-ish in the morning ? You wondered why you were up again, the cold of the night wasn't as harsh as before and you were still pressed up against Hak with your leg lifted over his waist. 

And Now that you mention your leg being propped up over his, You realize there's something hard pressed up against your crotch and assume its that large dagger he carries around for the princess. Would he mind if you placed it else where for the time being ? 

Hak's arms were tight around you so you couldn't just back away from the object poking you. Instead you struggle to slide your hand down between the two of you. Trying not to awake him since he was such a light sleeper. Once you have your hand on it, you try to grip it as good as you can, being that it felt alot bigger then it looked. 

Once you have somewhat of a good grip, you tug quickly but the object doesn't move out of place. 

" Ah " the low airy gasp left Hak's mouth quietly, his face twisting slighly before relaxing again. While you stared up at him confused, did you hurt him ? You just needed to get the dagger out of the way-

" Know what you're grabbing right now ?" Hak's eyes open as he loosens his grip on you to give you space to look down. He'd woken up from the feeling and was still half asleep or else he probably would've rolled over as not to offend you or make you uncomfortable.

Your eyes widen when you look down to see that the knife is on the side of his hip and your hand is..... gasping loudly you remove your hand quickly, realizing you were holding onto his 'junk' which probably happened to be a case of morning wood. 

Though the drowsy man didn't care much because after you let go, he snatched you up into his embrace murmuring something that sounded like 'sleep' but the minute your hips joined, the both of you groaned. your leg twitching as you subconsciously pushed his hips up against you again with your leg.

That felt good, the heavy weight of his clothed dick pushed up against your core. Made you want it inside of you. Damn your resolve would be weak against Hak. It always is, anyone else couldn't make you want to be fucked just from a feel. But now was not the time for that.

Yet you couldn't stop rocking your hips, and Hak wasn't making this any better. Rolling his hips down to meet yours as light groans began to fall from his mouth. He allowed his hands further down your back until they were gripping hand fulls of your ass pulling you up against him alot rougher. 

" Mmm" you moaned lowly the sound wringing out an reaction from Hak, who now rolled over ontop of you to where his larger body completely swallowed yours. His hands holding your hips up off the ground, your legs spread wide while he continued to thrust his hips down on you.

What were you thinking ? And was he even thinking at all ? He'd barely opened his eyss to say a word and now he's laying that large thing down between your legs. You'd be lying if you said you didn't like it. 

Wrapping your legs around his waist you began to whimper, you could feel your legs start to shake with the pleasure racking through your body. That hard dick grinding down against you in a motion that has your panties soaking under seconds.

Thick heavy pressure on your clit while you moan wantonly loud. Large hands digging into your plump ass while he rocks your lower half down to meet his own. Pleasure seemingly drowning out his rational thoughts. You sounded so pretty, whinning and whimpering underneath him.

Hak wondered what kind of noises you'd make if his cock was spreading your walls wide. Making you take each and every inch of his dick slow and hard. Just the thought was making him quake. He wanted to watch your face as you cum.

Your body begans to arche up, squirming because you were cumming, hard and quick. But the loud sound you were about to make was swallowed up in a soft gentle and sloppy kiss. There was definitely no brain power behind this kiss, it felt right and completely instinctive. 

No one needed to hear your pretty sounds, no one but Hak, no one needed to wake and see you cumming like this. Nearly bent in half with soaking wet panties, so wet you might leak through your pants.

"Ah~" Hak's hips jerk hard , the breathy groan leaves his mouth in a whispered tone breaking the sweet kiss between the two of you while his body slumps as if he'd just lost all strength. 

Slow steady rocking while you moan lowly just taking it despite the over-sensitivity. You soon realize your fingers were curled into his strong clothed back quite hard, that if the offending material wasn't between his skin and your hands he'd have bruises.

The two of your lie there in your own mess, your mind about to start drifting into a light slumber but Hak moves, he leans up, the after-shock of his orgasm leaves him trembling with excitement. But he's awake now and he realizes what he'd done.

He stares down at your fucked-out face dick rising to full mass once again. No longer the doing of his resting body, it was all your fault. Looking up at him with those eyes, and those pretty trembling lips. he leans over you staring down at you as you suddenly began to feel nervous.

The way his pretty blue eyes bore into your own. Was quite intense especially when you couldn't read his thoughts.

He couldn't find words to say, to excuse his behavior, there was just nothing. Not to mention how you provoked him when he was simply going to fall back asleep. But neither of you seem to regret the actions you've made.

Suddenly Hak pushes his hips down against you again, eyes locked on yours as you feel the very excited muscle still very hard. You swallow the saliva grouping in your mouth before rocking your hips up against him in invitation.

"You know. . . I don't just want to grind this time." He states letting you know what it is he actually wants and you nod slowly. While he stares at you for a while , until he's sure you won't change your mind, he scoops you up off the ground as he stands up with you wrapped around his waist.

He didn't have to say a word, you knew he would take you to a secluded area, away from the sleeping others. You'd be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Yona's tripping so you, the reader get Hak for us.♡ 
> 
> No for real there should be more episodes to this anime and I don't think they should remake the art style if they bring it back, cause it looks fine the way it is.


End file.
